Fireproof in Shadow Style
Fireproof is a 2008 American Christian drama film released by Samuel Goldwyn Films and Affirm Films, directed by Alex Kendrick, who co-wrote and co-produced it with Stephen Kendrick. This film stars with Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog and more. Plot As a young girl, Catherine always dreamed of marrying a man like her father. She asked if she could marry her father in a child innocence. Her mother says no, because he's already her husband and their marriage will never be done. Catherine could have her happily ever after when she found someone who really loved her. Twenty five years later, Catherine (Maria) is married to a firefighter captain name Caleb (Shadow). He drills his men with the dictum that you never leave your partner, especially in a fire. However, at home, he and his wife argue and bicker over everything. Catherine accuses him of being selfish with his time and salary while he says that she prioritizes preferences instead of needs and is ungrateful. They both feel the other is inconsiderate and disrespectful. Their disputing finally comes to a head and Catherine says that she wants out which Caleb concurs. They both complain to their respective friends, showing the depth of their miscommunication. Caleb’s father, John implores his son to hold off on divorce proceedings to try the Love Dare, a 40-day challenge for improving marriage by changing the way a spouse is treated. Caleb reluctantly agrees, but decides not to tell Catherine. At the hospital where she works, Catherine has been mutually flirting with Dr. Gavin Keller (Silver) whom she,s attracted because he was thoughtful of her. Meanwhile, Caleb’s friend and colleague name Michael (Sonic) also tries to dissuade him from divorce. He explains using salt and pepper shakers that they can be different but together. He also points out that Caleb will risk his life to save complete strangers, but isn’t willing to save his own marriage. The Love Dare begins and it gives accumulating concepts for every day. Caleb completes each task, albeit half-heartedly, viewing it more as a checklist than real investment. Each meager effort goes unappreciated. The nurses at her work advise Catherine that he's merely trying to “butter her up” for a better divorce settlement. Additionally, she dismisses his attempts because he chooses internet pornography over intimacy with her, making her feel humiliated and inadequate. With encouragement from John and Michael, Caleb forges ahead anyway. Catherine grows closer to Dr. Keller while Caleb struggles through each day. After he goes all out on Day 19, she declares that she doesn’t love him anymore, prompting him to almost quit. John convinces his son to accept God and Christ into his life, saying he needs Him in order to succeed in all things. John emphasizes forgiveness and giving love whether it's deserved or not. After treating Caleb for first degree burns, Dr. Keller discovers that Catherine is married, but continues his affections anyway. Invigorated by his faith, Caleb asks the Lord for strength in defeating his addictions and winning Catherine back. He destroys the computer, putting in its place extravagant roses and a note saying he loves his wife more. Despite the genuine gesture, she leaves an envelope with a petition for divorce. Caleb is heartbroken. Catherine goes to look at costly medical equipment needed for her stroke-afflicted mother and discovers that it has already been paid for in full. She assumes Dr. Keller footed the bill which further drives them together. Caleb discovers this burgeoning relationship and confronts the doctor, firmly stating that he won’t step aside and will continue to fight for her heart. Afterward, Dr. Keller pulls out a wedding ring, revealing he was too married and he ends his pursuits. One day, Catherine finds the Love Dare book. Caleb, attempting to take care of her while she was ill, confesses he's already past the forty days, saying he doesn’t have to stop. Although Catherine still doubts his sincerity, he pronounces his commitment to being a better husband, gives a heartfelt apology and begs her forgiveness. While taking time to think about the divorce, Catherine finds out that Caleb used his entire life savings (long intended for an expensive boat) to pay for her mother’s equipment while Dr. Keller only contributed a paltry sum. Moved to tears by the profound unselfishness of this act, she reunites with her husband, culminating in a passionate kiss. They renew their wedding vows in a Christian ceremony, with salt and pepper shakers atop their cake. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Caleb Holt|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Catherine Holt|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Michael Simmons|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails .jpg|Tails as Eric Harmon|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Dr. Gavin Keller|link=Silver the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Wayne|link=Knuckles the Echidna Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as John Holt|link=Vector the Crocodile Vanilla the Rabbit.jpg|Vanilla as Cheryl Holt|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Catherine's mother|link=Blaze the Cat Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Catherine's father|link=Charmy Bee Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Tina, Michael's wife|link=Amy Rose Rouge the Bat 9.jpg|Rouge as Tasha, Catherine's best friend|link=Rouge the Bat Cosmo the Seedrian 5.jpg|Cosmo as Lacey, the little girl who was in fire Hertia.jpg|Hertia as Lacey's mother|link=Hertia Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Lacey's father|link=Espio the Chameleon Cream the Rabbit 3.jpg|Cream as Megan, Lacey's friend|link=Cream the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Maria Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies